Overanalyzed
by Passiax
Summary: Two best friends and a night full of alcohol pushes them to cross a line that friends shouldn't go through.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes through the windows and the birds chirping their song outside.

But truthfully I just want the sun to stop shining and I want to shoot those birds outside, my heads feels likes it's going to rip apart any moment and I feel like throwing up. I get up from my position on the bed to enter my bathroom and I give up anything that's been in my stomach. After my session with the toilet, I walk over to the sink and gurgle some mouthwash, but as I'm doing this I look around the bathroom to see a pink towel and some lingerie on the floor. When did those get there? Whose are they (because they for sure as hell aren't mine)?

I walk out of my bathroom with confusion but when I walk back into my bathroom I stop dead at my tracks when I see someone in my bed, naked, with only a sheet to cover them.

Oh fuck.

I look down onto my own appearance notice that I too am nude, holy shit what the fuck happened last night?

I walked around the bed to see if I could identify the person peaceful sleeping in my bed and who I saw made me want to throw myself over a bridge. My fucking best friend, holy shit I slept with my best friend. Damn I never thought I would have the guts to actually sleep with Mimi Tachikawa.

Yea, I'm going to hell.

How could I have done this, I'm going to blame Joe who was the one that suggested that we go out and have some drinks, it didn't help that there was that buy get one free drink offer and of course I jumped at the chance to go out. All I remember was that the whole group was there: Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody and of course Mimi. I remember having some beers with Tai and then moving onto shots with Mimi. During the whole time I hung around Mimi because Sora and Tai were making out somewhere majority of the time we were at the club, same with TK and Kari so the only other person around was Mimi. I remember thinking how hot and sexy she was in her tight purple dress that reached mid thigh and how her hair beautifully framed her face. I remember her asking me to dance and how she was grinding into me and my hands all over her body. I remember how she pulled my head towards her when she kissed me and how I felt like I was on fire when she did. I have no idea how we ended up in my apartment. I guess that explains the lingerie on the floor.

Shit! She's starting to wake up and stir. I quickly try and hide but that's a stupid idea because she's obviously going to know that were in my apartment. 

"Mhhm". She moans, fuck, her moaning makes me think of what we did and I cannot be thinking about that right now.

She opens her eyes and I freeze on the spot.

What do I do? What if she never wants to speak to me again? Did I just lose my best friend? Shit.

But as she looks around the room she spots me and gives me a small smile laced with sleep.

"Matt, what are you doing?" she asks, her tone playful and teasing.

"Umm nothing, just watching you wake up I guess." Why is she acting as if nothing happened? "Mimi I don't know if you realized but we kinda did something stupid."

She looks around the room but just shrugs.

"So we slept together, it was bound to happen." My God this woman never ceases to amaze me. Her reaction to this was completely uncalled for. I mean I guess I'm happy that she's not upset but it just surprises me that she's all nonchalant about this.

"Oh ok, well are you ok, I mean you're not mad?" I brisk myself for her reaction but she just smiles at me again.

"No Matt, I'm not mad. I was the one who kissed you right? So I obviously wanted this." She looks at me but then her stare becomes pensive. "Are you mad at me?"

What kind of a question was that, Why would I be mad at her. I repeat my train of though to her. "Why would I be mad a you?"

"I don't know, I mean you just looked freaked out. Like I violated you or something." Oh Mimi trust me I feel like I was the one who violated you last night, although I don't say that because she will kick me ass if I did.

"No, I'm just surprised at your reaction about this. I mean we're best friends and you act as if we didn't have sex last night. If you really think about it, we crossed a line that we can never turn back on." Her gaze turns distant and I know that she's thinking about what I just said. She finally looks up at me and responds.

"Well Tai and Sora have sex and they're friends right?" Her question makes me want to laugh.

"Yea they're best friends but they're also in a committed relationship so it's ok for them to have sex. I would be worried if they weren't fucking each other." She smiles with a twinkle in her eye with what I said but I continue. "It's just that, where does that leave us now? I mean what are we now?"

She stares at me for a moment before she approaches me. As she stands up the sheet that was covering her slips away and all that's left is her ethereal, perfect body for me to gape at. I swear Mimi Tachikawa has the most perfect body: lean long legs that never end (perfect to engorge my body with), a thin torso with enough curves, perfect shapely breasts with the most amazing swell and her beautiful face to top it off. She finally stops right in front of me with her just inches away. God I want to ravish her so badly.

"Matt, you're thinking about this way too much. You're overanalyzing." She puts her hand on my shoulders. "Just live in the moment and don't think about anything else. We're having fun, that's what we are now." She walks away and walks over to my drawers. She pulls out one of my old band T-shirts and boxers. "I'm going to take a shower," she says and turns her head towards me and smirks "care to join?"

Like she said we're having fun but I know that two friends fucking each other with no strings lead to complications but I don't want to "overanalyze" so I follow her into the bathroom and forget about consequences that follow. All I'm thinking about now is how badly I want a repeat of last night in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

After My shower with Mimi, which was amazing by the way, we move onto the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Matt, do you have any creamer?" she asks as she rummages around my cabinets. She's been to my apartment so many times that she knows exactly where things are.

"No, you know I don't like that shit. I drink coffee black." She gives an insulted look.

"Umm, I hate my coffee black. I like it with creamer, milk and sugar. You should have known that by now" She chastises as she passes by.

"Ok, I'll stop by the grocery to pick some up later." I say to entertain her. I approach her while her back is turned and put my hands on her waist to turn her around.

She looks up at me amused and wraps her arms around me.

"This feels nice." She says. It really feels like we're in a relationship minus the commitment and only the sex.

"Yea it is, and it feels natural like we shou-" although I'm suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her iPhone.

It disappoints me when she removes her arms from my neck to answer her phone.

"Hello? Oh Eloise, is there something wrong?" she listens to her assistant Eloise rant on the phone and I notice her face consist of worry lines and frustration. "How is it that they lost the Givenchy bag and Louboutins?" She moves away from me to quickly put on her coat and gather her possession. "Yea, yea I'll be right there. No I'm only a few blocks away, I'll be there in a few minutes." She hangs up the phone and looks at me. "I'm sorry Matt but we have to cut our breakfast short. Apparently they lost some items in the photo shoot and as one of the fashion directors, I have to be there to fix the problem." She walks up to me and places her arms around me once again. "I'll make it up to you." She says as she smiles at me.

"It's ok; I'm going to the gym with Tai anyway." I say to not make her feel so guilty for abandoning me at an early time.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you later then." She walks toward the door and I'm able to gaze at her. She's wearing an asymmetrical black and white dress that looks more appropriate for a cocktail party than work, black classic pumps that accentuate long legs, and a trench coat. She's beautiful as always, effortless.

She opens the door and waves goodbye before completely making her departure. Mimi leaving gives me time to think about our current situation. In the back of my head, it's screaming at me to end this careless rendezvous but at the same time, I don't want to end it. Not many people know this unknown fact but I've always had a crush on Mimi. She has a personality that just makes you want to be around her and her carefree attitude makes me feel alive, not to mention how sexy the girl is. I know it's foolish thinking but maybe this "friends with benefits" arrangement could lead up to a relationship that I've been longing so long for.

* * *

As I leave Matt's apartment I let out the breath I've been holding inside. I try to act cool and calm when I'm around him but ever since this "incident" the sight of him makes me lose my mind. I know that I suggested a casual relationship between us, no commitments or expectations, but in reality that's not what I want. What I want is what every woman wants, a loving and caring relationship with a man that will adore her forever. But I made him believe that I didn't care that I just slept with my best friend; that I'm unaffected by this whole ordeal but unfortunately I am. All I can think about is how good it felt last night, how waking up on his bed made me feel wanted and his amazing physique with the combination of his charming good looks. I'm worried about how this would affect our relationship. I considered our arrangement as fun because I'm scared to talk about what the situations calls for. I'm too frightened that I might lose him. Maybe I should just take my own advice not think about it so much about it.

I step out onto the street to hail a cab. It's freezing this time of year in New York. Fall is just a harsh preview of what winter would look like. I finally obtain a cab and make my way to the studio where the photo shoot is being held. I work for Haute magazine, a high fashion magazine, as a fashion director. I basically maintain the photo shoots and pick out the outfits for the photo shoots. I love my job and I'm so blessed to have it but it gets really stressful at times. Although for once I'm happy for the stress, it'll distract me from thinking about Matt, how good he is in bed, and what a mess our friendship is now.

* * *

"Damn, you are so fucking gay." He says to me. Enter Tai Kamiya, my oldest friend and trusted confidant, other than my brother of course.

"What? I wanted to go to the gym, how does that make me gay?" I answer back.

He looks at me incredulously. "You wanted to go to the gym and talk, who does that?" Damn so much for my most trusted confidant.

"Look, I just wanted to blow some steam and catch up with a friend. Is that so bad?" I look back at him as we're setting our stuff in the gym lockers.

"It's early as fuck and I wanted to sleep in but no, I had to drag my ass over here so we can talk." Seriously what kind of friend is this guy, bitching at me.

"Tai, it's nearing noon, it's unhealthy to sleep that much." I look to the right where he's currently occupying one of the benches and I see him yawn. "What does Sora say about your sleeping habits, knowing how anal she is about that shit?" I ask, shaking my head.

He thinks about the question for a moment and answers back. "Surprisingly, she doesn't say anything about my sleeping habits. She let's me sleep in." He too seems surprised about this revelation. That's probably why Sora and Tai work so well.

During our first year of high school, Sora and I dated for about 2 months and broke up realizing that we were completely wrong for each other and I figured out how much Tai liked her. Finally Tai found the balls to ask Sora out and now 8 years later, they're still going strong.

I think about their relationship and how functional it is, in its own weird way. Tai who was the hot shot leader and ambiguous clown and Sora, the responsible, mother-like of the group. They're so opposite of each other but yet so perfect at the same time.

We walk down to where all equipment is and I wonder if I should tell Tai about my arrangement with Mimi. I decide to tell him now since that's the reason I called him down here anyway. I really need a second opinion about this whole thing. I want to make sure I'm not making a total mistake.

"So I have to tell you something I did last night." I start.

He looks at expectantly and when I hesitate to continue he speaks up. ""Well, what did you do?" he asks impatiently.

I finally find the strength to lift my head up and look him in the eye.

"I slept with Mimi." I look away not wanting to see his reaction.

He stays quiet for a minute and finally finds the voice to speak. "Oh shit."

I look at him and laugh even though this subject is no laughing matter at all. "Huh, that's exactly what I said."

* * *

AN: So as you can see the relationships in the story progress pretty quickly but that's part of the story. It's figuring out which pace of a relationship is good for each couple.

I wasn't too sure about ending the chapter here, but I figure it was a good ending and I can make a pretty swift transition into the next chapter. This chapter actually has 2 versions but I decided that I liked this one better than the first one I wrote.

Lastly, please review. Any sort of criticism is useful and I would love to hear any feedback from readers. Thank you :)


End file.
